Blake And Futa Kali's Loving Routines
by Starkiller141
Summary: Kali and Blake are mother and daughter. They are also incestuous lovers. They both of course knew how taboo this was... how wrong it was.. only that turned them on even more. They love it rough, and each other even more. This is the story of their various routines, their very, very sexy routines.


**Author's Notes: Heyyy there! As some of you may have noticed, I took down my previous futa Kali x Blake story. It was due to a mix of reasons, chief among them being after I wrote it I felt that it wasn't really the kind of smut I like to write. I want everyone to enjoy themselves in my fics, either in the beginning, middle, or at the very least, the end. I would hope y'all have noticed I'd have them enjoying things very quickly, whether that'd be with a mind break (which even then the process they enjoy) or I have them realize it was something they wanted from the beginning. In any case, this story is meant to fill the futa Kali x Blake gap I now have, it's far more in line with what I'm comfortable to be known for writing and hopefully it serves y'all all the same.**

**ALSO: For any suggestions or critiques y'all are more than welcome to leave a comment or join my Discord for a sense of community with all the wonderfully smutty people that have already joined. Discord: discord. gg/rFqmWqk**

**ANYWAY, as usual, I hope y'all enjoy.~**

* * *

It was wrong

So, so wrong

Blake knew this, she realizes just how incredibly wrong it still is, how dirty she should feel.

But by the brother gods, she didn't care.

Scratch that.

How wrong it was, the dirtiness of it all, it only made her love it all.

It only made her want to worship her loving mother even more.

"What are you thinking about Blake?" Kali asked as she stroked her daughter's hair as they laid in bed together, their naked bodies wrapped in each other's arms. Blake's head pressed against Kali's chest, just above her breasts.

"Just about good you make me feel… mommy.~" Blake said in a simultaneously subservient yet teasing tone, surely her mother's daughter.

"Hmm, I'm sure, but how about instead of just thinking about it…" Kali lusciously said as she pointed down to her crotch, Blake very quickly getting the idea.

Wordlessly from there, the pair incestuous lovers moved to a position they were both now very, very familiar with.

Kali laid back on the bed, her most notable appendage making a tent of the bed's sheets. Following in suit, Blake moved to seat herself on her futanari mother's crotch. In one swift fall, Blake took her mother's 6 girthy inches inside her.

"Ah! O-Oh Mommy!" Blake cried out as she felt her walls so incredibly spread by her Kali's rod.

Oh, and by the gods did Blake feel oh so dirty crying out what she did. As despite the fact that Blake had called Kali 'mommy' since she was a child, since before their intimate relationship began, and despite the fact that she had called Gina, her non-futa mother, 'mommy' as well, ever since Gina passed away from a horrible sickness, Blake and Kali had only had each other. Sure Blake had her team, but after they had defeated Salem, they had all gone their separate ways, as people so in life.

Don't worry though, it's not as sad as it sounds. Blake had heard that Ruby and Weiss had finally gotten engaged, they marry in the Winter. According to Yang, it's so that Ruby has more than enough time to knock Weiss up and have a baby in the spring, a season for new life and all that. Oh, and Yang, she's still very much living the party girl's life. Though, if Blake had to bet any money, the blonde futa would be settling down soon enough if she didn't calm down on her habit of a new girl every night in her bed.

"That's right my little kitten, bounce on mommy's lap.~" Kali purred out as she moved her hands to Blake's luscious hips, helping her beautiful daughter hop up and down on her cock.

How did this happen? This situation… this relationship…

With initial heartbreak of course, for both, with Adam Taurus separating them, and with Gina ultimately bringing them back, closer than ever before.

The details of the extensive and emotionally draining journey the two went on… aren't here, maybe later.

"A-Ah! M-Mommy! Your cock feels so good inside me!" Blake cried out as she continued to gyrate her hips, the friction of the cock inside her, rubbing along and against her inner walls, gods its was so wrong, but gods it was so intoxicating, like a drug she never wanted to quit.

And that goes for both of them.

Don't think the taboo of this is lost on Kali, she knows she shouldn't want this either. She knows how terrible of a mother she must be to have her daughter bouncing up and down on her groin. However, her daughter, Blake, the beautiful and extraordinary fit huntress, savior of humanity, the pussy she was fucking, has been fucking, and will be fucking for as long as she can… shes just a drug Kali had no hope of quitting, not that she wanted to of course.

The way her daughter's pussy squeezed around her cock sent Kali to heaven. The mature futa had never had a fuck quite like her daughter and she meant that in the most caring way possible. It would be an understatement to say Kali had gotten around in her younger days, though she'd finally found a woman that could match her in sexual… ferocity. An equal, a lover, a partner, Gina. Kali loved Gina, even more than she wanted to fuck her, and gods did she love fucking her powerful Gina. However… in all her time, even with Gina, no one, not one soul could rock Kali's world like Blake. No one, other than Gina, could so instantly demand her full and undivided attention, as Blake could. Even now, Kali wouldn't and couldn't dare have another thought in her head other than her golden eyed kitten who was so quickly pushing her to the limit.

"Oh heavens Blake.. *huff* you feel so good wrapped around me.~" Kali teased as she moved one hand up to start groping Blake's bodacious and bouncing breasts.

"Thank you Mommy! I-I love you thrusting into me! I love you Mommy!" Blake screamed out as she came, quickly followed by her loving mother.

"I love you too Blake! I love you so much! *huff* I'm cumming!" Kali roared as she both thrusted up into her perfect daughter's body while pulling down Blake's hips onto her groin, getting her cock even deeper into her.

Blake's entire body started to spasm, the incredible force of her orgasm was… overwhelming. Drool even started to seep from the sides of her mouth as the sensation of her mother's cum filling her cunt was beyond heavenly. Naturally, her still orgasming pussy tightened around Kali's rod in an attempt to juice as much cum from the pulsating meat as possible.

An action Kali was very grateful for. Just as every other time she shot her load into Blake, it felt like the best fuck of her life, as if she had never really came before, as if her daughter was the only one that could send her to the absolute ceiling of pleasure. It was so wrong, so wrong to be enjoying this, especially this much.

But by the gods they didn't care, they only wanted more of each other.

"*Huff* *Huff* *Huff*" Was all that came from the pair as they focused on regaining their breath. Their bodies still connected, one still within the other, they were one. Kali's cum only now starting to leak out of Blake's still slightly convulsing pussy.

Blake was certain she had the greatest mother of all time. However such realizations only made her wish her former teammates could understand, in all its glorious pleasure. It saddened her to remember that ruby could never understand a true connection with a mother, though she Weiss. Fittingly, Weiss had only recently started reconnecting with her mother, now that Jaqcues had been taken into police custody for numerous corporate crimes. Leaving Yang who, with the help of Kali being a former… 'intimate' friend of Raven Branwen, might be receiving a visit from her own mother, Blake hoped it would lead to a similarly close relationship as with her own.

Oh, and what a beautiful sight it was, Blake looking down at her mother's golden eyes looking back up at her. Her mother's short, black, and now sweat covered hair looking beyond beautiful with the contrasting white pillow and sheets. Kali's incredible breasts moving up and down with her heavy breaths. Her mother's hands were now again firmly at her hips, as if she didn't expect her to stay seated to keep that wonderful cock and cum inside.

For Kali, well, she'd very much argue her view was even better.

Blake, her breathtaking daughter, still firmly seated on her lap with her cock still deep inside, looked like an angel sent from above. Her long black hair fluttered in the air as the wind from the fan picked up suddenly and simulated a natural breeze for just a moment, proving to the mature woman that her daughter was more beauty incarnate. Her firm breasts and minor abbs, covered in incestuous fueled sweat, glistened in the morning light rays that just made through the slightly open window. Finally there were those golden eyes, staring back down at her, despite the fact that both were breathing heavy, she could tell those eyes were hungry for more, and Kali was happy to provide.

"Mommy?~" Blake teasingly asked.

"Yes my sweet kitten?~" Kali asked back, rhetorically of course, she knew what her dear daughter wanted, this was just the start of their morning routine after all.

"I'm hungry… do I have permission to eat breakfast?~"

"Of course my dear, you've more than earned it.~"

As much as the pair didn't want to separate, even for a moment, they both very much wanted their next connection to take place.

So, even if a bit regretfully, Blake slowly, painfully slowly, rose herself off her futa mother's cock as the seamen now really started to pour out. Though most of Kali's wonderful cum stayed deep inside her dear daughter's perfectly tight cunt.

After they had finally separated, the mother daughter duo maintained eye contact as Blake beautifully slid under the covers, her top half moving to where her bottom half had just been. Once the fallen sheets finally separated their view of each other, Kali looked to the ceiling, silently bracing herself for her… hungry daughter's next act.

Meanwhile, Blake finally laid eyes upon the pillar that had just given her so much pleasure. It was only fair now that she repay Kali's incredible cock with a proper cleaning… then it can give her breakfast!

So, being the loving and dutiful daughter she is, Blake started taking long licks of the cum covered rod, both her own and of course her mother's cum. The deliciously taboo mix sent Blake over the moon. It was wrong, soooooo wrong to be enjoying this taste, her own goddamn cum that she had sprayed all over this wonderful rod that had simultaneously cum inside her. Despite the taboo, or in the joy of it, Blake continued to lap her tongue along her mother's wonderful shaft, lapping up all their tasty cum.

Yet, oh too soon, Blake finished cleaning that wonderful cock with her tongue and it was only now drenched in her spit as she had swallowed everything else down. She had finished thanking it, now, it was time to earn her breakfast.~

Without a warning, Blake took her mother's cock into her mouth proper, first focusing on the head, licking around the bulbous flesh. Then she ran her tongue along the cum slit, licking up the very last bit of cum from the previous orgasm, intent on a second's load. Then all too wonderfully, Blake brought her head down hard on Kali's cock, taking the 6-inch meat down her throat, her nose pressing against her mother's beautiful crotch.

Kali breathed out a sigh of relief, as she had been waiting for the beyond perfect feeling of her cock rammed down Blake's tight throat. Just when Kali thought she had already experienced heaven, her dear daughter started swallowing around her length. There was of course nothing to swallow down yet, and as much as the pair wanted, the flesh pillar couldn't go down any further, but that wasn't her dear daughter's intention. Blake, wanting to please her loving mother as much as ever, simply swallowed down so her throat muscles would massage that oh so wonderful cock stuffed in her mouth.

Blake is such a good daughter, and Kali simply felt compelled to help her, what kind of mother wouldn't? So, the mature futa brought her hands under the sheets and on top of Blake's still head, taking firm grasps of that luscious hair of her's.

They both loved this part, especially Blake.

Wordlessly, Kali started pulling Blake's head up and down on her cock with the younger faunus happily bobbing up and down a speed entirely controlled by her mother. Oh, and did Kali ever love to roughly fuck her daughter's throat. Perhaps she should have been gentler, even when Kali takes Blake from behind she'd not quite as rough, but there is just something… enticing about forcing her cock down her baby girl's throat will all the force she could muster.

Of course, Kali wasn't the only one enjoying herself. Despite the fact that her hands were firmly gripping her mother's thighs, despite the fact that her pussy wasn't receiving an ounce of stimulation, and despite the fact that this was so, so wrong, Blake was already on the verge of cumming once again. The world saving huntress just loved to be dominated by her mother, she only wished Kali would be even more rough with her, especially during these throat-fuckings. Blake's superb aura ensured that Kali, or more specifically Kali's cock, would never permanently harm her, meaning that Kali could fuck her daughter for as along as she wanted, as rough as she wanted, and the only concern would be they remembered to eat that day. The one time a darker side would come out of her loving mother, the one time Blake could really feel like she was about to lose herself to mind breaking pleasure. Don't ask her how or why, there was just something about a cock in her throat- scratch that, there was just something about Kali's cock, filling her throat so… utterly~

And Kali was happy to please her little kitten.~

So happy to in fact…

"Blakey~ Mommy is about to cum.~ Be a good girl and swallow of my- I mean your breakfast.~"

Blake only responded in muffled moans and gurgled lust as she happily continued to deepthroat the pre-cum oozing rod as she was focused on earning her morning meal, as any good girl would, her mother was putting so much effort into it for her after all.~

After several more minutes of straight-forward throat-fucking, as Blake's huntress level of ability allowed her to easily hold her breath for quite extended periods of time. Yet another part of Blake Kali could do nothing but love, and finally now, with all the love and work Blake had given her, it was time for her favorite reward.~

"Oh Blake! I'm cumming! So it's time for breakfast!~" Kali cried out as she used her firm grip on Blake's head and hair to force her dear daughter's face against her crotch one more time, before exploding down her throat.

Naturally, for her at least, Blake herself orgasmed from the sensation of Kali's cum shooting into her. The feeling of it hitting her esophagus as it traveled inevitably to her stomach, a place where Blake wanted so much more of her mother's semen to be. Then there was the pulsating of her mother's cock on her tongue… in her throat… gods did Blake love Kali's cock, and like the good girl that she is, she swallowed any tid-bit of cum that was shot directly down her throat, now wanting to waste a single drop.~

This was their morning routine, a quick fuck, a pleasant suck, and both were ready for the day.~

After she enjoyed her meal to the fullest, and milked her mother's cock as if her life depended on it, Blake finally pulled her head and lips off that wonderful rod, giving it one final kiss before pulling her head back completely, though a strand of saliva still connected the pair.

"Did you enjoy your breakfast dear?~" Kali asked in a terribly taboo mixture of a caring motherly and a seductively arousing tone.

"As always Mommy… though… I'm still hungry. Can I have another filling?~" Blake responded in a matchingly loving and hungry tone.

"Of course dear, Mommy loves taking care of her little kitten.~"

* * *

**Author's Final Notes: Aright! I hope everyone enjoyed this far more consensual and loving story. Rest assured this will not be the only chapter as I still need to cover their pre-noon, mid-day, afternoon, evening, and night routine. With perhaps an extra holiday special. As usual critiques and ideas are more than welcomed, I haven't gotten to be a decent smut writer by being on y own, even just encouraging words help me write better.**

**ALSO: Discord link for those that want to join my growing smut community, it even has a fellow writers channel for individual self promotion! discord. gg/rFqmWqk**

**ANYWAY, most of all, I hope y'all enjoyed! College can be killer on me, but I'm always happy to spread the good smutty word of RWBY!**


End file.
